


You’re so Pretty it Hurts”

by Iceyhotpocket



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Illumi Zoldyck, Gay, Gay Sex, Hisoka is soft as well, Illumi is a soft boyo, Illumi is finding out about feelings, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceyhotpocket/pseuds/Iceyhotpocket
Summary: Basically Illumi is finally finding out about love
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	You’re so Pretty it Hurts”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual smut story in a while and I don’t really have any idea to start the actual smut part so excuse all that.
> 
> Illumi x Hisoka has been giving me just so much serotonin, so I really wanted to write something about them ^^.
> 
> Also there many be a bunch on mistakes right now (spelling, grammar, etc) but i swear I’ll fix them. I just wanted to post something to let y’all know I’m in fact not dead

p>At least after a year of knowing Illumi would get a strange feeling in his chest every time they were near each other. Something in his chest ached whenever they were away, it was a feeling he didn’t understand nor could explain. He hated this feeling, it would get in the way of his job, he knew it had something to do with Hisoka. He’d lay awake thinking of that dumb looking magician, no matter what he did his dumb face was in his mind. He hated everything about it, he hated the feeling that would grow in his stomach when they’d hang out for things other then work. He didn’t understand why it was for the dumb clown either, he thought it could be love but how could he ever fall in love him someone especially for him.

The feeling only got worse when Hisoka and Illumi had to share a motel room together while searching for Gon and Killua, of course Illumi bought a motel room with two bed, but the feeling inside his chest was still strong and made Illumi aware it was there. He was aching for Hisoka touch but he didn’t understand why, maybe this was love or lust? He couldn’t tell which one. He was trained not to feel these types of emotions, he yearned for Hisoka to hold him tightly. He hated this, they had a job to do. He had to do something about his feeling, make it go away

Once they made it to there motel room they both unpacked their things quietly neither talking, Hisoka finally broke the silents with a sigh “I’m going to see if there’s anything on tv” he said taking off his arm pieces and crawled onto his bed grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. After a few moment Illumi took this opportunity, he walks over to Hisoka crawling on the bed and then sat in Hisoka’s lap. Hisoka just looked up at Illumi,

“Illumi dearie what are you doing?” And with a quick response “make love to me” Illumi was straight to the point like normal 

Hisoka was a bit caught off guard by this request before a smirked appeared on his face putting his hands on Illumi’s hips.

“What brought this ov-“ Hisoka didn’t even get to finish “Don’t ask, do you accept my request” Illumi said, feeling Hisoka’s hot skin on his hips, through his clothes, made the aching feeling in Illumi’s chest burn hotter..

The cherry hair male chuckles “I accept your request dearie” he said placing Illumi gently on the bed. The magician stayed slightly between Illumi’s legs looming over the other. Hisoka’s hand immediately started wondering Illumi’s body, from his hips to his ribs to his ass. Illumi has ever done anything like this before with anyone.

After a few minutes of feeling and wondering Hisoka finally worked Illumi’s shirt off throwing it to the side to surely be forgotten. The cherry haired male admired the pale assassin’s almost prefect skin. His fingers traced the assassin’s ribs making the raven haired male under him to scrum. 

“God, Illu. Your so beautiful” Hisoka purred out laying a kiss on Illumi’s bare chest gently nipping at the prefect skin. The praise was enough for Illumi to let out a sweet yet quiet moan, the further they got the more this flaming feeling in his chest burned. Burning into his thoughts 

_‘Hisoka, more Hisoka’_

Those words burned their way into his thoughts as Hisoka kisses his way up to Illumi’s neck his hands however wondering lower and lower. As Hisoka’s lip meet Illumi’s lips Hisoka’s hands were in Illumi’s briefs squeezing the raven hair male’s ass causing him to squirm. Hisoka’s lips locked Illumi’s into a kiss, Illu felt his cheeks burn a bright pink.

Slowly the cherry haired male worked the raven’s pants off once again throwing them to the other side of the room where they’ll be forgotten. Now Illumi was fully exposed, he was valuable but he didn’t feel valuable to Hisoka, he actually felt safe with the other. Illumi was fully nude while Hisoka had all his clothes still on, Illumi would quickly fix this feeling the urge to see the other shirtless. 

He gently kicked the other chest, it was barely even a kick more or less a nudge, “take it off” he said more of a demand then a request. Hisoka chuckles “what ever you say dearest” the slightly bigger man said sitting straight up and slipping his crop top and undershirt off in one quick motion. Illumi just laid there admiring his body, his chest was on fire almost well it felt like it, he wanted Hisoka to take his virginity right here right now. Hisoka chuckles dropping his shirt on the floor next to the bed.

“Happy?” He said, Illumi still speechless’ “Fuck me, right now” Illumi finally uttered wrapping his legs around Hisoka. “Don’t you want me to suck you off or-“ once again Hisoka was interrupted “no, just make love to me” Illumi demandes. 

“Alright, Alright. I need to prepare you first” Hisoka said having an idea that this might be Illumi’s first time “shit, Illu beauty” incasing his shape nail in bungee humans bring his fingers to Illumi’s month “suck on my fingers, we don’t have any lube” as soon as those words left Hisoka’s lip Illumi incased the others fingers in his mouth. Licking them up and down making sure to get in between them. After a small portion of time Hisoka pulled them out of the others mouth with a quiet pop noise and a trail of saliva.

With his other hand spreading Illumi’s legs more and aligning his fingers with the other’s entrance. “This May feel a bit weird but bare with me dearest” The magician said slipping one finger in feeling the others right warmth engulf his finger. Illumi squirm and tried to pull away from the weird feeling before Hisoka gently cupped his cheek “It’s okay babycakes, just a little longer” he said so sweet and tender Illumi almost lost it. He quickly nodded and tried staying still. It was hard to when he felt Hisoka, finger poking around his insides like they were looking for something, he could feel Hisoka adding to fingers later on. He looked at Hisoka admiring his body some more before finally Hisoka hit what he was looking for

Illumi’s back arched to painful looking angles as a chain of loud moans escaped his lips, his dark eyes closing tightly. Hisoka smirked “found it” he started to rub his fingers against the bunch of nerves also painfully hard. Illumi just continued to let out strings of moans and gasps, his toes curled and his legs tensed

_“Hisoka!”_

_He moaned so loud the neighboring room most definitely heard him but Hisoka was shameless so he could care less. Hisoka slowly retracted his fingers from inside Illumi making the other whimper in disagreement, Hisoka stood up loosing his pants and letting them fall to his ankles and eventually letting them fall completely off. The coldness Illumi felt was short lived cause as soon as Hisoka was fully nude as well he was back on top of the other._

_He was already aligning himself again with Illumi’s entrance. Illumi’s hand slowly wondered to the pillow his head was laying on as his legs wrapped around the other male. After a few seconds of just starting like that Hisoka pushed himself in one motion letting out a moan feeling the tight warmth engulf his whole length seeing a little budge in Illumi’s lower abdomen. Illumi’s back arched as he felt the breath basically get pushed out of his body leaving him gasping for any air he could get. Hisoka was nice enough to let Illumi adjust showering him in praise._

_“You’re doing amazing, Illu. You look so beautiful” Hisoka sais his hair starting for fall against his face as Illumi’s hair was just scattered everywhere. After a few minutes of staying like that Illumi finally was about to speak “move” he said exhaling. Hisoka nod and slowly began thrusting, bucking his hip swallow at first before picking up speed angling himself just right to hit Illumi’s sweet spot._

_Illumi was already a mess, a string of sweet and loud moans and pleased escaping his lip gripping the pillow tightly. His chest still aching though. Even with this almost overwhelming pleasure he still felt a slight emptiness. Hisoka kept restlessly thrusting into Illumi a string of moans and praise escaping his lip._

_Illumi started tearing up for the first time in almost 19 years, he felt the warm tear slip down his cheek. He let out sob of moans, Hisoka leaned down interlocking their lips in a tender kiss. To tender to just be between friends with benefits, Illumi kisses back moaning into the kiss as Hisoka continues to relentlessly trust into the other. Tears still going down his cheeks._

_“Hisoka! Hisoka! I’m- I’m” Illumi couldn’t get out before sobs of moan interrupted him. “Me too Illu” Hisoka said gripping Illumi’s waist hard enough to bruise. “Illumi! Illumi! Illumi you’re so fucking beautiful! I love you! I’ve waited for this moment for so long!” Hisoka confessed, hearing this made Illumi cry even more. He reached up wrapping his arms around Hisoka’s neck “I love you too!”_

_“I’m coming!” Hisoka said seconds before Illumi felt Hisoka release inside him and Illumi did the same just after. Illumi basically fell limb on the bed and whimpered when he felt Hisoka pull out and got up. The cherry haired male grabbed some tissues cleaning Illumi and himself off before drawing back in the bed. He pulled Illumi into his chest and covering them both in his blanket. Hisoka kisses his forehead and closed his eyes_

_“Hisoka?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Did you mean what you said?”_

_“Of course I did babycakes”_

_“...I love you Hisoka”_

_“I love you too”_

_And with that they both fell asleep, Illumi being first”_


End file.
